toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup
Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. In Powerpuff Girls Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) is the tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "spice", her signature color is light green, and her hair is short and black in a flip. She can be hard to agree with to Bubbles and sassy at times, but is one of the toughest fighters of the Powerpuff Girls, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Buttercup tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her green blanket. Buttercup can be the most surly Powerpuff Girl at times, but is practically fearless, loyal, quick-witted and will not fight as well, also revealed in the episode of her blanket's debut, if she has lost her blanket, although she learns to cope without it by the end of the episode. Also Buttercup can be selfish at times, as revealed in one episode when the Powerpuff Girls started working for silver dollar allowances and Buttercup became fascinated by silver dollars, but soon discovered that she could obtain more by knocking out criminals' teeth and leaving the teeth for the Tooth Fairy after accidentally knocking out one of Bubbles' teeth. She is shown to be fairly protective of her sisters, though, and will not hesitate to confront anybody who speaks badly of them, such as in the episode "The Boys are back in town" when she unwittingly discovers the Rowdyruff Boys' weakness after hitting Butch, who was laughing at Bubbles after putting a slug down the back of her dress. She is often reckless, but can be fairly witty at times, and she is frequently sarcastic. She hates villains but is shown to have a crush on the gang green gang in an episode called "Buttercrush" as Green is her signature color. In an episode called "Criss Cross Crisis", she switches bodies with Professor Utonium, a cobra, an eskimo and a short guy in a purple shirt. In Powerpuff Girls Z ''.]] In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's real name is Kaoru Matsubara (松原かおる, Matsubara Kaoru?)/Powered Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ, Pawādo Batākappu?) being her alter-ego. Is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Powered Buttercup". Like the original Buttercup, she is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She dislikes girls, who she considers very "girly". This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Buttercup the most reluctant of the girls, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Blossom and Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, Dave and Sam, one older and one younger. It is thought that she may have feelings for Butch because in episode 51 when the girls blew kisses to the Rowdyruff Boys, Buttercup was the last to stop due to the fact that she was told that she can stop now. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. She is represented by stars. Category:Characters Category:Superheros